Naruto DxD: Wind Controllers
by Febry.D Gooners
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak miskin yang harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kehidupannya, dia bersama adiknya hidup dengan damai sampai suatu kejadian mengubah kehidupannya secara drastis.. Mind to R and R? Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

yo semua apa kabar kalian? haha Febry datang lagi nih dengan fic baru padahal yang lama masih gimana lagi ide megalir begitu saja, yah tidak usah banyak ngomong lagi saya harap kalian menyukainya

Pair: Naruto x ? x harem (mungkin)

Rate:T- M

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural

Disclaimer: saya tidak pernah mengengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik saya

Warning: typo bertebaran, cerita gaje, lawakan gak lucu, OOC, OC dll

Summary:

Naruto adalah seorang anak miskin yang harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kehidupannya, dia bersama adiknya hidup dengan damai sampai suatu kejadian mengubah kehidupannya secara drastis

* * *

Naruto POV

"Oni-chan.. bangun ini sudah pagi. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus"

Aku membuka mataku saat merasa badanku seperti diguncang oleh seseorang, oh astaga sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat bangun hari ini. Jam sudah menunjukan 6.45 pagi ketika aku melihat jam weker yang sepertinya lupa aku nyalakan tadi malam

Aku Kembali menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badanku karna berpikir masih ada 45 menit lagi, sambil berkata pada adikku yang manis ini "Erza-chan, bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi" ya nama adikku yang manis ini adalah Erza, dia mempunyai rambut merah panjang sepinggang

"Onii-chan.. Onii-chan, cepat bangun atau kita akan terlambat ke sekolah.. Onii-chan" adikku semakin keras menggoyangkan tubuhku serasa aku akan jatuh dari tempat tidurku

Aku langsung saja bangun karna sudah tidak ada lagi pilihan lain, aku tidak ingin adikku yang manis ini marah kepadaku. Jangan berpikir aku ini seorang siscon (sister complex) ini murni cinta kakak pada adiknya, yah mungkin sedikit sih, tapi aku bukan orang mesum yang akan macam macam pada adikku sendiri

"pagi, Erza-chan" Erza yang saat ini sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dipadukan dengan celemek putih, dia menggembungkan pipinya dan sepertinya dia sedang jengkel sekarang. Oh astaga itu sangat manis, aku tidak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan ini, dan mungkin aku berencana untuk membuat dia marah setiap hari? Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Yah sifat sisconku ini tidak tahan melihat adikku marah bahkan hanya sehari hehehe

Oh perkenalkan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang anak laki laki normal dengan kehidupan normal, yah setidaknya biarkan aku bicara seperti itu. Dan gadis ini adalah adikku Namikaze Erza, yah meski dilihat darimana pun kita ini sangatlah tidak mirip, tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia adalah adikku

Adikku ini memiliki rambut merah yang sangat indah, sedangkan aku memiliki rambut pirang yang banyak orang bilang sangat cocok untukku tapi jujur saja aku lebih menyukai rambut merah seperti milik Erza yang menurutku sangat indah dan keren tapi aku juga tak bilang aku membenci rambut pirang ini

Aku pun berusaha berdiri dari kasur milikku, disampingku masih ada Erza yang masih dengan ekspresi jengkel tapi sangat menggemaskan itu

"Onii-chan sangat menyebalkan, kau sangat sulit untuk dibangunin. Aku benci padamu" kata Erza sambil membuang muka dari arahku. Ya ampun sepertinya dia benar benar marah kali ini

"eh? Kok marah sih? Kalau begitu Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau tidak marah lagi, gimana?" aku berusaha membujuk adikku untuk tak marah lagi

"apapun?"

"ya, apapun itu. Asal aku masih bisa melakukannya aku akan berusaha sekuatnya"

"benarkah? Janji?" ekspresi cerah kali ini mengembang di wajahnya, meskipun umurnya sudah 15 tahun saat ini dan hanya berbeda setahun denganku tapi tingkahnya saat bersamaku bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil

"ya aku berjanji demi adikku yang manis untuk memenuhi semua permintaannya, apapun itu" aku bertingkah seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang membuat sebuah janji pada atasannya

Erza didepanku dengan pose malu malu… uwoo adikku kau sangat manis, aku serasa akan mati jika ini terus berlanjut "Onii-chan , ba,bagaimana jika kau memberikan ciuman selamat pagi padaku"dia berbicara tergagap dan mukanya sedikit bersemu merah. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"Er..Erza? apa yang kau lakukan?" oh astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku menciumnya aku akan dicap sebagai seorang hentai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah terlanjur janji padanya, aku perlahan mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan chuu

"eh? Kening?" Erza tampak jaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku mencium tepat dikeningnya, perlahan mukanya memerah padam dan keluar dari kamar sambil kembali menutup pintu dengan keras "Onii-chan bodoh, dasar menyebalkan" eh? Sepertinya dia malah bertambah marah? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Aku mengeluh pada diriku sendiri

Aku melihat jam dan ternyata sudah jam 7.00 pagi. Wuaah aku akan telat jika terus seperti ini, aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu memakai baju seragamku dan langsung berlari ke meja makan, disana sudah ada Erza yang seprtinya sudah mulai makan duluan

Aku pun duduk di kursi meja makan dan sepertinya Erza masih cemberut dan membuang muka. Are? Sepertinya dia masih marah? Akhh aku benar benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan. Sarapan kali ini adalah Nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi yang dihias dengan sangat cantik (haha emang di jepang ada nasi goreng? XD)

"jadi Erza-chan, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu" aku bertanya kepada Erza, bagaimana pun kita ini tinggal sendiri, jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan bertanya dan mengontrol tentang sekolahnya. Sejak kecil kami memang sudah tinggal sendiri dan kami bahkan tak tau bagaimana bentuk wajah orang tua kami sebenarnya. Dulu kami tinggal dijalanan dan sudah merasakan manis pahit tinggal dijalan, tapi saat ini aku sudah bisa bekerja paruh waktu dan mengkontrak apartemen kecil ini

"biasa saja tuh"

"oh ya sudah. Tapi aku dengar kemarin kau berhasil merebut peringkat satu dari Koneko-chan, betul kah itu?" sepertinya dia masih marah jadi langsung saja aku ganti topic pembicaraan

"kau mendengarnya, Onii-chan? Ya aku berhasil menjadi juara satu kemarin, hebatkan?" ekspresinya kembali ceria, bagaimana pun tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu membuatnya mudah untuk dibujuk. dia memang anak yang pintar berbeda dengan kakaknya yang bodoh ini. Tapi mengalahkan Koneko-chan yang katanya sangat pintar membuat kakaknya ini sangat bangga

Oh yah apa aku belum mengatakan bahwa kami sekarang bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi? Maaf jika itu benar, aku berada di kelas 2-c berada dikelas yang sama dengan Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, Asia, Kiryuu, dan Xenovia yang baru saja pindah kemarin, sebenarnya masih banyak lagi tapi jika aku sebutkan semua pasti kalian akan bingung bukan?

"Onii-chan apa kau mendengarku" panggilan Erza membangunkanku dari lamunanku

"oh ya, kau sungguh hebat Erza, ni-chan bangga padamu" aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mulai mengelus kepalanya

"hehehe" dia hanya menyeringai merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya

Setelah makan kami pun berangkat ke sekolah yang kira kira masih ada 15 menit lagi

XxxXxxX

Saat ini aku dan Erza sedang jalan beriringan seperti orang orang lain, kami bersenda gurau dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah ini. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan kami saat ini, yah ini memang sering terjadi bagaimana pun adikku ini super imut dan tak ada tandingannya, itu menurutku sih. Kalau disuruh pilih antara Erza-chan dan Rias-senpai yang dikatakan wanita paling cantik di sekolah ini, aku akan tetap memilih Erza

Mungkin orang akan menganggapku gila karna tetap memilih adik sendiri dari pada orang paling cantik seKuoh akademi. Yah jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka dengan oppai yang terlalu besar yang aku anggap mengganggu saja, bagiku dada rata adalah keadilan atau sering disebut 'flat is justice' atau apapun itu. Mungkin karna alasan ini juga aku dan Issei tak pernah bisa akur

Saat sudah sampai dalam gedung sekolah aku dan Erza segera berpisah karna kelasku berada di lantai dua sedangkan Erza berada di ujung lorong ini. Erza melambaikan tangannya kepadaku sebelum dia berlari kearah kelasnya, aku hanya melambaikan sedikit sambil tersenyum lembut

Aku yang berencana untuk langsung ke kelas tiba tiba di panggil seseorang dari belakang "oyy tuan 'Lolicon' bagaimana kabarmu hari ini" aku langsung tau siapa yang berbicara tanpa melihat, karna yang memanggilku seperti itu hanya satu orang yaitu 'tuan pecinta oppai bodoh tak berguna' bagaimana? Keren bukan? Yah aku juga sempat berpikir untuk mempersingkatnya tapi julukan ini sangat sesuai dengan keadaan makhluk itu

"oh kau ternyata ya 'tuan pecinta oppai bodoh tak berguna'. Bisakah kau tidak sok akrab denganku, nanti aku malah dikira salah satu dari 'trio mesum' yang sangat melegenda itu" ya aku akhir akhir ini sudah dianggap sebagai salah satu dari trio mesum,dan itu sangat menjengkelkan kau tau. Mereka hanya berpikir tentang oppai, oppai, oppai dan oppai

"siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah?"

"oh maaf, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud. Seharusnya yang benar adalah super bodoh"

"itu sama saja, dasar Lolicon brengsek"

"Issei-san itu tak baik jika kau berbicara kotor seperti itu di depan orang banyak. Naruto-san selamat pagi" yang berbicara adalah Asia yang berjalan di sebelah Issei. Entah kenapa sepertinya si 'tuan pecinta oppai bodoh tak berguna' sekarang sedang dikelilingi oleh wanita cantik. Yah aku tidak terlalu peduli sih

"oh selamat pagi Asia" aku menjawab ucapan selamat pagi Asia dengan sopan, tentu saja sebagai lelaki sejati aku harus bersikap sopan kepada siapa saja, tapi ini tidak termasuk kepada makhluk hentai yah.

Kami pun berjalan ke kelas bersama sama, dan dalam perjalanan pun aku dan Isseimasih memperdebatkan sesuatu, aku pikir tak perlu lagi aku kasih tau juga kalian pasti bisa menebaknya

XxxXxxX

Ini adalah saat istirahat aku dan Erza selalu makan bersama dengan bento buatannya, mau gimana lagi, kami ini sangat miskin tapi untung saja Erza adalah anak yang tergolong pintar sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari sekolah. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai adik seperti Erza, dia bahkan membantuku untuk bekerja paruh waktu di restoran cepat saji dekat stasiun

"Onii-chan, jangan lupa makan sayurnya, katakan AA..." dia lalu mengambil sayur dari kotak bekalku yang sengaja aku sisakan dan langsung menyodorkannya kemulutku

"Uwaa Erza-chan aku bisa sendiri" aku tampak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Erza, jujur saja aku sangat membenci sayur. Rasanya yang pahit dan warna hijau itu sangat menjengkelkan

"Onii-chan tak ingin aku suapin? Kau tak ingin masakan yang aku buatkan dengan penuh cinta untukmu?" dia mengeluarkan puppy eyes, ini memang sering terjadi. Saat aku menyisakan sayuran pasti akan ada drama komedi seperti sekarang ini, dan dia selalu bisa membuat aku memakan sayur.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, biasanya setelah pulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu bersama Erza. Aku yang sedang bersiap siap pulang dengan memasukan buku buku milikku ke dalam tas dikagetkan karna ada yang memanggilku dari belakang

"Namikaze-kun" itu adalah laki laki paling tampan di Kuoh Akademi, Yuuto Kiba. Entah apa tujuannya tapi bisakah kau tidak menggangguku aku harus bekerja lagi, tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan itu aku ini orang yang baik dan sopan, setidaknya itu menurutku

"oh Yuuto-san, ada apa?" aku mencoba bersikap sopan

"bisakah kau datang ke klub peneliti ilmu gaib bersamaku, ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Buchou kami" klub peneliti ilmu gaib? Bukankah itu klub gak jelas yang berisikan semua orang orang populer di sekolah ini kan? Ups kecuali satu orang tentunya. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?

"maaf aku harus bekerja setelah ini, jadi bolehkah aku menolak tawaranmu itu?" aku mencoba menolak halus tawaran itu, bagaimanapun Erza-chan pasti sudah menungguku sekarang

"ini tidak akan lama, kami hanya ingin memperingatkanmu sesuatu" memperingatkan sesuatu? Apa itu? Dari ekspresinya dia sepertinya serius meski hanya menunjukan senyuman

"apa itu? Bisakah kau beritahu saja sekarang? Adikku sedang menungguku sekarang"

"tidak bisa, semua akan di jelaskan di ruang klub. Bisakah kau mengikutiku? Oh ya sebisa mungkin tolong jangan libatkan adikmu" kata katanya semakin menguatkan pikiranku bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengikutinya saja tanpa banyak bertanya, aku merasa khawatir pada Erza yang sedang menungguku saat ini

Kita telah sampai di ruang klub yang dibicarakan, dekorasi abad pertengahan cukup membuat aku terkesan, haha maklum saja aku selalu berada di rumah kumuh jadi ini sedikit membuatku takjub. Disana sudah berkumpul 7 orang yang semuanya adalah anggota klub ini, mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas masing masing dan saat aku dan Kiba memasuki ruangan itu semua tampak berhenti dengan kegiatan mereka. Apa kedatanganku memang sangat dinantikan?

"oh kau sudah datang Naruto-kun" yang berbicara adalah wanita berambut merah dengan dada super itu, tapi tunggu sebentar dia langsung memanggil namaku padahal kita belum pernah berbicara sebelumnya apalagi dia menambah suffix '-kun' apa dia berusaha akrab denganku? Itulah pemikiran pendek yang aku buat

"oh ya, Rias-senpai. Tapi ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"bisakah kau duduk dulu, aku akan memberitahukan kau semuanya"

"maaf senpai adikku sedang menunggu, dan aku harus bekerja sekarang"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu untuk berhati hati. Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengicarmu, mereka sudah memperhatikan gerakanmu beberapa hari terakhir. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan semua dari awal tapi yangpenting untuk kau berhati hati dulu. Besok pada jam makan siang datanglah ke sini lagi dan akan aku jelaskan semuanya"

Sesaat setelahaku mendengar aku langsung menuju gerbang sekolah dimanaErza telah lama menunggu, aku menghampirinya "maaf membuatmu menunggu" dia hanya menatapku sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan itu sangat manis

"Onii-chan, dari mana saja? Aku sudah lama menunggu" sudah aku duga itu yang akan pertama kali dia tanyakan

"o,oh aku baru dari.. dari kelas I,iya dari kelas untuk tugas piket" sial aku kenapa aku menjawab dengan tergagap, pasti Erza akan curiga. Bagaimana pun aku tidak boleh melibatkan Erza

Dia hanya menyipitkan matanya, dan aku hanya terdiam menunggu aksi berikutnya dari Erza tapi dia hanya menghela napas dan berkata "jika memang begitu, aku akan percaya padamu, onii-chan" sambil tersenyum lembut. Huuooo aku begitu tersentuh, kau begitu mempercayai kakakmu yang tak berguna ini

Kami pun berjalan berdua menuju arah stasiun tempat kami bekerja

XxxXxxX

Saat ini hari sudah malam, kami juga baru selesai bekerja. Hari ini kami sedikit agak lembur karna pelangga yang sangat banyak, sebenarnya shift kami sudah selesai sejak jam 8.00 sore tadi tapi karna mereka kekurangan orang sehingga akhirnya kami juga ikut membantu sehingga terpaksa mala ini kami pulang jam 10.00 malam. Ya ini mungkin sudah terlalu larut untuk anak sekolah seperti kami tapi tidak apa apa, kami membutuhkan uang untuk di tabung juga

Disebelahku Erza sudah berjalan gontai sepertinya dia sudah sangat kelelahan, tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan tapi dia malah bersikeras untuk ikut bekerja yah aku tak bisa menolaknya juga sih

"oy Erza-chan apa kau lelah?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan, dan dibalas hanya dengan anggukan. Aku hanya menghela napas lalu melanjutkan "bagaimana kalau kau kugendong saja sampe ke rumah" ya itu yang aku pikirkan, kalau orang capek pasti ingin tidur bukan?, jadi yang aku pikirkan biar aku gendong saja biar dia bisa tidur walau sebentar

"tapi bukannya onii-chan juga lelah?"

"tenang saja, aku ini laki laki yang kuat jadi tidak mungkin lelah hanya dengan begitu"

"jika memang tidak merepotanmu, aku akan terima tawaran itu" dia menjawab dengan muka merah padam. Apa dia segitu kelelahannya sampai mukanya memerah? Aku pun tak begitu mengerti. Lalu aku berjongkok tepat didepannya untuk dia bisa naik ke punggungku, dan sepertinya berat dia bertambah lagi. Tidak mungkin aku bilang begitu kan, meskipun aku bodoh soal perempuan tapi aku mengerti soal itu

Berjalan beberapa menit, aku mulai merasa lapar. Dan bertanya pada Erza "hey Erza-chan setelah pulang ini mau makan apa? Kali ini biar aku saja yang masak" tapi tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur ya

Tiba tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tidak enak,dan seorang pria muncul tepat di hadapanku dia memakai jubah hitam sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan baik, dan di punggungnya itu sayap? Yang benar saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

To be continue

* * *

Bagaimana dengan fic kali ini masih gaje kah? Silahkan beri pendapat kamu di review, dan saya usahakan akan saya balas satu per satu

A/N: saya memakai Erza sebagai OC untuk mempermudah pembaca membayangkan karakter ceritanya

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh apa kabar kalian semua? haha aku gak bosan bosan menanyakan kabar kalian. Febry telah kembali nih, maaf kalau sedikit agak lama soalnya selalu ada halangan saat mau mengerjakan fic seperti game yang lagi seru, Anime yang menumpuk selama UKK dll hehe.. langsung saja semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini

* * *

Pair: Naruto x OC x harem (mungkin)

Rate:T- M

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural

Title: Naruto DxD: Wind Controllers

Disclaimer: saya tidak pernah mengengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik saya

Warning: typo bertebaran, cerita gaje, lawakan gak lucu, OOC, OC dll

Summary:

Naruto adalah seorang anak miskin yang harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kehidupannya, dia bersama adiknya hidup dengan damai sampai suatu kejadian mengubah kehidupannya secara drastis

* * *

Naruto POV

Tiba tiba saja udara terasa sangat dingin, aku juga tak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi ini sangat menggangguku. Ditambah lagi ada seorang didepan kami saat ini, aku benar benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi tapi yang paling membuatku bingung saat ini adalah benda yang berada disayapnya itu, sayap? Apakah dia sedang bercosplay? Yang benar saja, mana ada orang bodoh yang memakai baju cosplay malam malam begini

Tunggu dulu mungkinkah ini yang dibicarakan oleh Rias-senpai tadi untuk berhati hati? Jangan jangan dia adalah seorang cosplay hentai gila yang ingin menculik Erza? Tidak, tidak, tidak aku langsung membuang jauh jauh dan bertanya secara sopan padanya "Anu, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Wahahaha" eh? Kenapa dia malah tertawa lebar seperti itu? Atau jangan jangan dia seorang hentai gila betulan?

"Kalau tidak ada yang bisa aku bantu, bisakah kau membiarkan kami lewat?" ya dia saat ini sedang menghalangi jalan kami. Padahal aku sudah sangat ingin pulang sekarang, tapi orang aneh ini malah menganggu saja

"Jangan bersikap sopan padaku, dasar setengah iblis rendahan. Kau itu hanya iblis buangan" ha..ha..ha sungguh candaan yang tidak lucu dasar hentai gila, aku benar benar ingin berteriak begitu tepat di depan mukanya tapi dari suaranya sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku jadi itu akan sangat tidak sopan bukan? Tapi tetap saja cara bicara dan candaan dia sangat menjengkelkan terlebih lagi dia sangat berisik, bisa bisa dia malah membangunkan Erza yang sedang tidur di punggungku

"Anu, tuan apa yang kau maksud dengan setengah iblis? Aku benar benar tak mengerti maksudmu"

"Hahaha sepertinya kau tidak tau apa apa ya? Baiklah aku akan berbaik hati padamu" apa maksudnya menjelaskan aku benar benar tak mengerti

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjelaskan apa yang tidak aku ketahui?" ada apa sih dengan pria ini? Dia bertingkah sok misterius begitu

"Apa kau mengenal wanita bernama Kushina Gremory? Atau jangan jangan kau tidak mengenal ibumu sendiri?" ibu? Kushina Gremory? Setengah iblis? Apa yang sebenarnya pria bercosplay ini coba sampaikan padaku? Mendengar kata Gremory aku langsung mengingatkanku kepada senpai berambut merah. Apa semua ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi dia katakan? Aku mencoba berpikir realistis

"Kushina Gremory? Apa itu adalah nama ibuku? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang keluarga kami?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidak tau orang itu, dialah orang yang telah membunuh semua temanku, kawanku, keluargaku.. mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya, BAJINGAN" dia berteriak keras di akhir kalimatnya yang membuat mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, apa itu benar bahwa orang tuaku seorang pembunuh? Ughh.. tiba tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, aku mencoba mengingatnya tapi tetap tidak bisa. Yang bisa aku ingat hanya seorang wanita berambut merah seperti Erza dengan senyum yang sangat lembut, apa itu ibuku? Memikirkannya saja semakin membuat kepalaku sakit

"Kalian harus mati!" tiba tiba saja cahaya berkumpul ditangannya membentuk sebuah tombak. Apa itu? Dia menciptakan tombak dari sebuah ketiadaan? Yang benar saja, itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Tapi sepertinya dia serius

Sebuah cahaya putih melesat dari tangan pria berjubah hitam itu. Aku mencoba menghindar tapi tetap saa menembus kakiku dan itu membuatku terjatuh, sial itu sangat sakit, kakiku terasa seperti terbakar.. apa apaan cahaya tadi?

"Ughh, onii-chan?" sepertinya Erza terbangun karna aku jatuh tadi. Sial apa sih yang diinginkan pria itu? Tapi yang paling penting saat ini adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan Erza

"Oh maaf apa aku membangunkanmu? Tapi untuk sekarang bisakah kau lari sejauh mungkin?"

"Berlari dari apa? Hah ada apa dengan kakimu? Onii-chan kau berdarah"

"Tak usah dipikirkan, yang penting kau selamat. Cepat lari!" ya kakiku memang terasa sangat sakit, tapi yang paling utama sekarang adalah keselamatan Erza, biar ditukar dengan nyawa pun akan aku berikan. Setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan

"TIdak! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan onii-chan begitu saja. Akan aku obati lukamu sekarang"

"DIAM! DAN CEPAT LARI SANA!" aku berteriak keras kepadanya, sial dari dulu aku bahkan belum pernah memarahinya seperti ini. Jujur saja aku sangat ketakutan sekarang ini, bukan ketakutan karena aku akan mati, malah aku siap mati kapan saja tapi aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Erza ya aku aku sangat takut jika itu terjadi bahkan tanganku tak mau berhenti bergetar membayangkan itu

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku, sial itu sangat sakit aku melihat sekilas Erza dia masih terdiam sepertinya dia sedang sedikit syok sekarang ini, bagaimanapun ini pertama kali aku memarahinya, selama ini aku selalu memanjakannya karena dialah satu satunya keluarga yang aku punya

Sial kalau begini terus dia malah bisa terluka, kenapa ini? Kakiku tak mau berhenti gemetar meski aku mencoba menahannya, pokoknya aku harus melindungi Erza. Hanya itu yang ada di otakku sekarang ini, meski aku ini bodoh aku mencari cara biar dia selamat

"Hahaha apa ini? Kau ketakutan? Itu juga yang kami rasakan saat ibumu menyerang" dengan menyelesaikan kata katanya dia melemparkan tombak lainnya kearah.. sial dia mengincar Erza yang terlihat masih syok. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Erza berpacu dengan tombak cahaya yang melesat itu

Jlebb cahaya itu tepat menembus dadaku menciptakan lubang besar di sana. Perasaan sakit menjalar sampai ke sel sel otakku seperti akar yang menjalar dengan cepat, membuatku jatuh kelantai

"ONII-CHAAAN" Erza berlari kearahku dan meletakan kepalaku di pangkuannya, aku sempat melihat butiran kristal mengalir di pipinya yang manis itu. Apa aku akan mati? Rasa sakit di dadaku berubah menjadi rasa dingin yang membeku, bahkan aku sudah tak merasakan kakiku lagi. Apa ini yang dirasakan orang yang akan mati?

"Onii-chan.. bertahanlah! Onii-chan.. Onii-chan" aku masih bisa mendengar suara Erza. Hey ada apa dengan wajah itu? Ah benar juga aku akan mati pasti dia sedang sedih. Maaf tapi ini sudah batasku, pandanganku semakin kabur suara Erza pun semakin menghilang dari kesadaranku hingga akhirnya semua menjadi gelap

Naruto POV END

* * *

Erza POV

"ONII-CHAAAN" aku masih menangisi orang yang berada di pangkuanku ini terbaring lemas dengan sebuah lubang besar di dadanya. Hey ini tidak mungkin.. onii-chan tidak mungkin mati

"Onii-chan.. bangun! Hey onii-chan bangun! Ini Cuma bercanda kan? Onii-chan bangun! Ini tidak lucu.. aku.. aku berjanji tidak akan nakal.. aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar kau bangga dan mengelus kepalaku setiap hari.. aku janji akan membuatkanmu bekal kesukaanmu setiap hari dan tak memaksamu makan sayur lagi.. oh ya aku juga tidak akan membantah apa yang kau perintahkan lagi semua akan langsung aku lakukan.. hey onii-chan kumohon jawablah!"

Aku mengatakan semua itu tanpa sadar, aku Namikaze Erza baru saja kehilangan satu satunya keluargaku di bumi ini. Seorang onii-chan yang tak kenal menyerah dan selalu memanjakanku, aku sangat mencintai onii-chanku ini tidak ini lebih kepada aku mencintainya sebagai Namikaze Naruto bukan hanya cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya, aku tahu ini terdengar gila tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat mencintainya lebih daripada siapapun

Dari dulu saat kami masih hidup di jalanan dan aku merasa ketakutan, onii-chan selalu memelukku dan berjanji untuk melindungiku meski harus mati. Dan sekarang dia telah menepati janjinya, terbaring lemas dengan lubang besar di dadanya dan darah yang terus mengalir dengan deras

"Hahaha satu ekor sudah mati sekarang tinggal satu lagi, apa kau ada kata kata terakhir?" dia mengatakan itu dengan nada sarkastik, bajingan ini yang telah membunuh onii-chan keluargaku satu satunya keluargaku dan orang yang sangat aku cintai. tak akan aku maafkan, harus aku membunuhnya.. bunuh.. bunuh..

Aku meletakan tubuh onii-chan dari pangkuanku dan berdiri menghadap menatap lurus pria itu, aku menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui kekuatanku ini sejak lama tapi aku tak pernah memberitahukannya kepada onii-chan karena aku tak ingin dia malah menjauhiku dan menganggapku monster. Tapi itu tak perlu lagi disembunyikan onii-chan telah mati, apa lagi yang harus aku takutkan?

Sekarang apa tujuan hidupku ini? Hmm jawabannya mudah saja kan, tentu saja membalaskan dendam onii-chan. Hahaha aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi, dunia tanpa dia hanyalah dunia busuk tanpa ada arti lagi bagiku

"Kekuatan ini? Ini sama dengan orang itu? Hahaha kau memang anaknya, mati kau sialan" bodoh.. dia melempar tanpa pikir panjang, benda yang dilemparnya itu menembus salah satu lingkaran yang telah aku buat dan menghilang begitu saja

"Kau terlalu bodoh, kau tak pantas untuk hidup lama" aku mengatakan itu dengan nada datar dan membuat dirinya dikelilingi lingkaran sihir, ya aku sudah menguasai beberapa teknik sampai taraf dimana aku bisa menggerakan lingkaran sihir itu seperti tanganku sendiri dan itu semua aku pelajari secara autodidak

"In, ini tidak mungkin.. anak sekecil ini bisa membuat lingkaran sihir sebanyak ini bahkan bisa dengan mudah mengendalikannya? Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya? Bahkan iblis kelas tinggi pun membutuhkan waktu lama" huh kemana kepercayaan diri yang tadi? Apa kau mulai takut sekarang? Aku sangat ingin berbicara seperti itu sekarang tapi tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulutku, aku hanya terdiam menunduk membiarkan rambut merahku menutupi wajahku. Ya ini yang terbaik aku tak ingin orang melihat sisi lemahku ini

Setelah dikelilingi oleh lingkaran sihir aku langsung saja menembakan semuanya secara bersamaan membuat orang itu lenyap tak bersisa, aku juga tak begitu mengerti kenapa bisa hilang tak berbekas. Apa kekuatanku terlalu kuat? Biarlah, aku tak terlalu memusingkannya

Aku lalu mendekati kembali tubuh onii-chan yang terbujur lemas disana dan perlahan mulai menangisinya. Air mataku tak mau berhenti dan terus saja mengalir deras "Huaa onii-chaaan"

"Maaf sepertinya kami terlambat ya?" tiba tiba terdengar suara dari belakang, aku menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita anggun dengan kacamata dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Itu ketua dan anggota OSIS? apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Aku hanya menatap mereka tak mengerti

"Saji, cepat angkat tubuh Namikaze-kun ke kursi yang sebelah sana.. Tsubaki tolong tenangkan dulu Erza-san" perintah kaichou dengan tegas, dia terlihat sangat tenang dengan situasi ini "Baik, kaichou" jawab kedua orang yang diperintahkan tadi

"Ini masih sempat, tubuhnya belum hancur dan menjadi partikel cahaya. Kita harus segera merenkarnasinya sekarang, apa tanggapanmu Erza-san?"

"Eh? Masih sempat? Apa onii-chan masih bisa tertolong? Tapi dia sudah tak memiliki detak jantung lagi?" aku masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kaichou, bagaimana bisa orang yang telah mati masih bisa tertolong? Aku mencoba berpikir realistis

"Ya bagi manusia biasa mungkin itu hal yang tidak mungkin, tapi kami ini iblis.. aku bisa merenkarnasi Naruto menjadi budak iblisku sekarang apa kau tidak keberatan Erza-san?" jadi onii-chan masih bisa tertolong? Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari mataku, ini bukan karena aku sedang sedih malah sekarang aku sangat bahagia bahwa onii-chan yang aku kira sudah mati ternyata masih bisa tertolong, "Mohon bantuannya" aku mengangguk dan berkata dengan suara bergetar

"Baiklah aku akan mulai ritualnya" ya inilah yang terbaik, meski jadi budak iblis pun asal dia selamat itu sudah lebih dari cukup

Erza POV END

* * *

Naruto POV

Berjalan menyusuri ruang putih yang aneh, ini terlalu jelas untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah mimpi. Aku menemukan diriku terbangun di ruang putih tak berujung ini. Apa aku sudah mati? Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku saat ini tapi dilihat dari manapun ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai surga ataupun neraka

Mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya tombak cahaya yang mengarah ke Erza dan menembus dadaku. Apa itu juga mimpi? Tidak itu terasa lebih nyata, mungkin saat inilah yang lebih tepat disebut mimpi

Aku terus berjalan mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaanku tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena sejauh mata memandang hanya sebuah ruang putih kosong, aku juga mencoba untuk keluar dari sini aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Erza saat ini. Apa dia baik baik saja? Apa dia berhasil kabur? Apa ada yang menolong? Semua pertanyaan itu aku simpan dalam otakku dan beeusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini

"Namikaze Naruto" tiba tiba terdengar suara asing tapi tak berwujud, hey bukankah ini sudah seperti film horor saja? Hahaha itu jelas tidak mungkin berarti ini jelas hanya mimpi atau alam sesudah kematian, itu tidak membuatku terlalu senang sih tapi setidaknya aku berhasil memecahkan satu masalah hehe

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan wujudmu padaku! Dan aku berada dimana sekarang?" aku sangat penasaran sekarang ini jadi langsung saja aku serang dia dengan segudang pertanyaan

"Aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah aku" aku hanya memasang face palm mendengar jawaban itu, apa dia sedang bermain sambung kata? Teka teki? Yang benar saja aku serius di sini..

Lalu dia melanjutkan "Apa tujuanmu untuk hidup?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain dia malah balik bertanya kepadaku "Sudah jelas bukan? Aku ingin membahagiakan dan melindungi semua orang yang ada didekatku"

"Melindungi? Memangnya kau punya apa? Kau bahkan harus kehilangan nyawa untuk melindungi satu orang, dan kau bilang bahwa kau ingin melindungi semua yang berada didekatmu? Jangan bercanda"

Ughh perkataannya tepat sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Erza dengan baik bahkan aku membuatnya menangis.. jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanku sebenarnya? Aku benar benar tak berguna

"Jika kau benar benar ingin melindungi orang yang berada di dekatmu, aku bisa membantumu kau tau?"

"Apa ini sebuah perjanjian atau sebuah pertolongan? Dan aku rasa hal ini butuh bayaran bukan?" meski aku bodoh tapi aku yakin semua ini membutuhkan bayaran karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Itulah yang aku pelajari selama hidup di jalan yang keras

"Hahaha ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira ya.. tidak aku tidak akan mengambil apapun, kau cukup menunjukan kepadaku sejauh mana kau bisa berkembang" hanya itu? Ini cukup mencurigakan tapi aku akan mengambil segala resiko untuk bisa melindungi semuanya

"Baiklah jika hanya itu akan aku terima tawaranmu" ucapku dengan nada yang sangat yakin

To Be continue

* * *

Fuahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter kali ini, memang ada sedikit perubahan sih dari rencana awal tapi inilah hasil terbaik yang bisa aku buat, gimana jelek kah? silahan tulis pendapat, kritik,dan saran kalian di review dan sebisa mungkin akan aku balas

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

Apa kabar semuanya? sehat kan? semoga begitu.. Febry datang lagi meski hilang beberapa saat hehe... maaf kalau udah gak update terlalu lama ini karena ada beberapa masalah yang mungkin sedikit berat jadi agak sedikit stres makanya gak bisa buat fanfict hehe tapi bukan berarti saya jadi gila loh.. oke langsung aja semoga kalian suka

* * *

Pair: Naruto x ? x harem (mungkin)

Rate:T- M

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural

Title: Naruto DxD: Wind controllers

Disclaimer: saya tidak pernah mengengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik saya

Warning: typo bertebaran, cerita gaje, lawakan gak lucu, OOC, OC, dll

Summary:

Naruto adalah seorang anak miskin yang harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kehidupannya, dia bersama adiknya hidup dengan damai sampai suatu kejadian mengubah kehidupannya secara drastis

* * *

Naruto POV

"Ughh" badanku terasa sangat berat, aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, ini jelas adalah kamarku. Apakah aku benar benar bermimpi tentang kejadian itu? Ughh saat aku mencoba bergerak dadaku terasa sangat sakit, jadi ini bukan mimpi ya? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa selamat? Yang aku ingat hanya sebuah cahaya yang melesat ke arahku dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadaku lalu selanjutnya hanya gelap yang aku lihat

"Ngghh" aku mendengar suara lenguhan panjang saat selimutku mulai bergerak. Apa itu? Hanya itu pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini, jika menyampingkan pertanyaan 'bagaimana aku bisa selamat?'

Aku yang sudah penasaran langsung saja menyingkapkan selimut itu dan di sana telah berada Erza yang memelukku dengan erat, dan dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat sangat nyaman. Uwoo wajah polos itu sangat manis.. wajah yang memancarkan kenyamanan dan wajah polos tak mengerti apa apa. Astaga aku merasa akan mati jika ini terus berlanjut

Aku yang mencoba bertahan dari ketidak stabilan mentalku sebagai seorang lelaki membangunkan Erza agar kejadian berbahaya tidak terjadi heheh, kalian pasti tau kan apa maksudku? Ya tentu saja aku tidak ingin lepas kendali dan menyerang adikku sendiri

"Hey,, Erza-chan.. hey.. bangun" aku mengguncangkan badannya agar dia bangun

"Hmm?" dia hanya mengucek matanya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam bajuku seperti tak ingin terlepas dariku

Setelah Erza matanya betul betul terbuka aku langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman terbaikku untuk adikku tersayang "Pagi Erza" dia hanya menatapku dan itu membuatku bingung. Aku meraba mukaku untuk memastikan ada yang salah dengan wajahku atau tidak sampai Erza hanya mentapku seperti tidak percaya

Aku melambaikan tanganku di depan wajah Erza untuk membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Tapi respon tak terduga yang dia keluarkan. Matanya mulai berair tapi tetap lurus menatapku, "Hey ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba tiba menangis?"

Tanpa menjawab dia langsung mengahamburkan pelukannya kepadaku. Aku benar benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi tapi yang jelas tidak mungkin kan aku melepaskan pelukan ini. Jujur aku merasa sangat nyaman dipeluk oleh Erza, entah apa yang terjadi tapi ini berasa seperti kita telah terpisah sangat jauh dan perasaan itu membuatku sedikit terganggu

Aku membalas pelukannya secara lembut dan bertanya padanya "Hey ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis begitu?"

"Onii-chan bodoh.. dasar bodoh, kenapa kau sampai segitunya untuk melindungiku? Aku tak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau mati, jika kau benar benar mati akan lebih baik jika aku mati juga"

Aku mulai mengelus kepala belakangnya secara lembut untuk menenangkannya "Bodoh.. kau pikir aku akan senang jika kau mati setelah aku bersusah payah menyelamatkanmu? Dan bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk terus melindungimu bahkan jika aku mati?"

"Itu benar… itu benar.. tapi…"

*Cupp* aku mencium keningnya untuk menenangkannya "Maaf membuatmu sangat khawatir, aku berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa melindungimu dan tidak membuatmu khawatir lagi"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap kepadaku sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya tentu saja aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud Erza, dan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya yang tak bisa aku prediksi kadang dia bisa bersifat sangat keibuan tapi dia juga terkadang bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil seumurannya bahkan bisa lebih muda

Aku melingkarkan kelingking milikku padanya, tentu saja inilah yang harus dilakukan ketika orang sedang membuat janji. Aku merasa sangat senang karena tak terjadi apapun pada adikku ini tapi apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Er…" ketika aku ingin bertanya tetapi dia terlebih dahulu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamarku "Onii-chan, cepatlah bersiap aku akan segera memasakan sarapan pagi, jadi langsung lah turun jika sudah selesai" setelah selesai mengatakan itu dia langsung berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Ukh rasa penasaranku semakin menggila

Setelah selesai bersiap aku langsung menuju ke meja makan. Tak ada yang spesial dari sarapan hari ini, hanya ada beberapa potong roti yang telah diolesi oleh selai dan ditemani segelas jus.. aku duduk di meja makan dan dihadapanku Erza sudah mulai melahap sarapannya duluan

Kami memulai makan masing masing dan tidak seperti biasanya kali ini hanya ada keheningan diantara kami, perasaan ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan.. aku sangat ingin bertanya tapi sepertinya saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat ya.. aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan ini lain kali saja lah, yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa aku dan Erza masih hidup itu saja sudah cukup menurutku

Setelah selesai makan kami langsung berangkat menuju sekolah. Sat diperjalanan ke sekolah pun keheningan ini masih tetap saja berlanjut, Erza berjalan disampingku sambil memegang erat lengan kananku.. aku hanya manghela napasku panjang dengan tingkah Erza yang tidak biasa ini

"Erza.. sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh.. tidak ada apa apa kok" Erza menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tersenyum tipis tapi aku tahu itu bukan senyumnya yang biasanya dia tunjukan

"Huh.. kau tidak bisa membohongi aku, Erza… aku ini sudah 15 tahun menjadi kakakmu, jadi aku akan langsung menyadari jika kau bertingkah aneh.. katakan lah apa yang sedang menggangumu, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya"

Aku mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan dan menunggu jawaban dari Erza. Tapi tak ada jawaban dan ekspresinya juga tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh poninya sebelum dia menjawab "Sungguh tak ada apa apa" dia mengatakan itu dengan sama sekali tak melihat mataku.. aku hanya bisa memandanginya setelah mendengar itu.. dia jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku berhenti bertanya karena mungkin dia memang tak ingin aku tau

Saat sudah sampai di gedung sekolah dan mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu yang akan dipake dalam gedung, sebenarnya sih aku berniat untuk langsung ke kelas.. tapi Erza belum juga melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan kananku

"Erza.. bukannya kelasmu ada di ujung lorong ini?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi.. mungkin aku mengerti kenapa dia begini, sepertinya dia masih sangat khawatir dengan kejadian kemarin ya? Memegang bahunya aku mengatakannya secara langsung

"Erza… apa kau takut aku kenapa kenapa? kau tak perlu khawatir.. tidak akan terjadi apa apa di sekolah"

"Tidak bukan itu"

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah darimu.. aku takut jika Onii-chan pergi dariku" oh jadi itu yang sedang dia pikirkan, aku sempat khawatir jika dia tak mau berpisah dariku karena hanya akan terjadi apa apa denganku.. aku lebih baik terpisah dari Erza jika benar terjadi sesuatu..

Aku tersenyum tipis dengan jawaban itu dan mulai mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut "Hey apa kau lupa kalau kau itu hanya satu satunya keluargaku di dunia ini? Jadi mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja"

Berbeda dari biasanya yang mudah dibujuk, kali ini dia masih menunduk dengan ekspresi tak terbaca "Tapi jika kau mempunyai keluarga yang lain? Apakah Onii-chan masih akan selalu berada di sisiku?"

"Tentu saja.." aku mulai memeluknya pelan "Bahkan jika fakta kita bukan keluarga sesungguhnya.. aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.. karena kau adalah orang yang paling aku sayang di dunia ini"

Lama kami berada di dalam posisi ini, sebelum sebuah deheman mengagetkan kami "Ehem" tiba tiba saja Erza mendorongku dengan kedua tangannya supaya aku menjauh.. aku melihat asal suara dan di sana sudah ada seorang wanita berkacamata dengan paras yang kecil tapi memancarkan aura wibawa yang kental. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia adalah seorang ketua osis jadi sering melihatnya beberapa kali

"O.. Onii-chan a..aku akan segera ke kelas sekarang" muka Erza berwarna merah padam, meski aku hanya melihat sekilas tapi itu terlihat jelas sekali seperti akan keluar asap dari sana.. aku tak mengerti kenapa Erza seperti itu, apakah dia terkena flu? Tapi ketika di rumah dia seperti baik baik saja kok

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada ketua osis "A, ada apa ya?" jujur aku gugup karena tatapannya dingin tapi entah bagaimana itu tetap saja memancarkan kewibawaan

"Namikaze-kun bagaimana keadaanmu" ah aku bertambah gugup karena seorang wanita cantik menanyakan keadaanku

"B, baik baik saja? Jadi ada perlu apa denganku? Kaichou"

"Tidak ada.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu saja" ukh mukaku berasa panas karena diperhatikan oleh wanita secantik ini.. jujur saja Kaichou ini sangatlah tipeku kau tau? Perawakan kecil, sebuah kacamata dan wibawa itu benar benar tipeku

"Oh ya setelah jam makan siang pergilah ke gedung lama lebih tepatnya klub penelitian ilmu gaib.. kau tau kan jalan ke sana?"

"Ah tentu saja.. kemarin aku baru saja dari sana"

"Bagus kalau begitu.. ada yang ingin kami bicarakan jadi pastikan kau datang.. oh ya bawa juga adikmu bersamamu"

"Umm" aku menjawab singkat karena aku masih mencerna apa yang dia beritahukan. Maaf jika otakku lambat berpikir

Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung saja pergi. Apakah akan membahas tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin? Itulah satu satunya alasan yang ada dalam otakku. Tapi kali ini mereka malah menyuruh untuk membawa Erza? Mungkin karena dia sudah terlibat sehingga dia juga dipanggil.. oh aku sudah sangat penasaran apa sih yang terjadi kemarin

Ketika aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri bel tanda kelas akan di mulai berbunyi. Oh sial pelajaran pertama adalah seorang guru killer, aku tidak boleh terlambat

XxxXxxX

Saat ini adalah jam makan siang dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas 1 yang berada di lantai dasar untuk memanggil Erza agar kita bersama ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di kelas 1-a, kelas Erza. Ketika melihat ke dalam aku melihat Erza sedang di kelilingi oleh teman sekelasnya.. yah tentu saja dia itu sangat manis.. dia hanya memasang senyum masam sepertinya dia sedikit terganggu ya? Tapi anehnya tak ada yang sadar akan hal itu

"Ada perlu apa di kelas ini, senpai?" aku sedikit terkagetkan dengan pertanyaan itu "Ah aku hanya memanggil Erza.. aku ada perlu dengannya"

"Oh jangan jangan kau Onii-chan nya Erza yang selalu di bicarakan itu ya?" kata siswi kelas satu itu. Dibicarakan? Memangnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tentangku?

"Ya aku kakaknya Erza, bisa kau panggilkan dia untukku?"

"Tentu saja.. aku akan memanggilkan adik tercinta untuk kakak tercinta.. fufufu"

"Hmm? Apa kau bilang?" aku tidak terlalu mendengar kata katanya

"Bukan apa apa" siswi kelas satu itu mengatakan itu sambil berlari pelan ke arah kerumunan tempat Erza berada

Setelah siswi itu memanggil Erza dan Erza melihat ke arahku, aku hanya melambaikan tanganku dari pintu masuk menyiratkan aku ada perlu sesuatu. Erza yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu yang nampak kecewa dan melemparkan aura tak menyenangkan kepadaku.. ukh memangnya aku salah apa?

XxxXxxX

Kita telah sampai di ruang klub ilmu gaib. Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintu. Di sana telah berkumpul banyak orang, semua anggota klub ini dan Kaichou yang ditemani fuku-kaichou

"Permisi" kataku saat membuka pintu. Hmm ruang ini selalu tampak menakjubkan bagiku ruang bergaya abad pertengahan yang hanya diterangi lilin itu sangat membuatku tertarik kau tau..

"Oh Naruto-kun kau sudah datang rupanya" yang berbicara adalah Rias-senpai sang presiden klub tak jelas ini, dan dia tetap memanggilku memakai namaku dan suffix –kun seperti terakhir kali aku ke sini. Hei aku tak tau kita sudah seakrab itu senpai.. aku mengeluh pada diriku sendiri

"Naruto-kun, Erza-chan silahkan duduk" dia melanjutkan, aku dan Erza memilih duduk di tempat yang kosong. Setelah aku duduk langsung saja seorang wanita dengan ponytail menyuguhkan kami dengan teh. Oh kebetulan aku merasa haus sekarang

"Oh terima kasih" kataku sambil mulai menyesap teh itu pelan

"Jadi Naruto-kun pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan?"

Aku meletakan gelas itu dan menatap wanita yang berbicara tadi "Ya tentu saja.. pertama makhluk apa menyerangku semalam? Dia menyerangku meski pun kau sudah memperingatkanku untuk berhati hati, berarti kau sudah mengetahui ini sebelumnya bukan? Kedua kenapa mereka mengincar kami? Orang itu menyebutkan nama Kushina Gremory pasti kau ada hubungannya bukan? Ketiga bagaimana aku bisa selamat? padahal saat itu sudah jelas sebuah cahaya berbentuk tombak menebus dadaku"

Wanita berambut merah yang mirip dengan Erza itu menghela napas ketika aku memberondong pertanyaan kepadanya.. tentu saja aku sudah sangat penasaran dan tak bisa tertahankan lagi kau tau?

"Baiklah Naruto-kun akan aku jelaskan pertanyaanmu satu per satu. Pertama apa menurutmu dunia ini hanya dihuni oleh manusia saja?"

"Tentu saja.. aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat makhluk lain selain manusia"

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu berarti kau salah Naruto-kun.. dunia ini bukan hanya di tinggali oleh manusia saja, tetapi terdiri dari banyak golongan"

"Banyak golongan? Apa maksudmu, senpai?" aku benar benar tak mengerti perkataannya tapi semua tampak sangat tenang dan hanya aku yang seperti panik sendiri

"Ya dunia ini di huni oleh beberapa golongan seperti iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dewa dewa, youkai dan banyak lagi.. tapi ada 3 kekuatan utama yaitu iblis yang tinggal di underworld, malaikat yang tinggal di surga, dan malaikat jatuh yang awalnya adalah malaikat yang tinggal di surga tetapi karena melakukan kesalahan akhirnya mereka jatuh dan tinggal di underworld"

"Apa kau serius, senpai? Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda loh" aku benci saat aku serius orang lain malah mempermainkanku. Aku melihat ke arah Erza dan sepertinya dia tampak tenang saja apa dia mengetahui ini dari awal?

"Ya aku sedang serius di sini. Yang menyerangmu semalam adalah malaikat jatuh"

"Lalu kenapa malaikat jatuh menyerangku? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kushina Gremory?"

Rias-senpai sekali lagi menghela napas dia tampak sedikit berpikir, mungkin dia mencari cara yang paling mudah untuk bisa aku mengerti.. huah aku merasa sedikit terhina jika itu benar. Apa aku sebodoh itu? Aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri

"Begini.. sebenarnya semua yang berada di dalam ruangan ini adalah iblis termasuk kau dan adikmu itu"

"Semua… iblis?" aku melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Rias-senpai. Bagaimana bisa aku dan Erza adalah Iblis? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku melihat ke arah Erza untuk memastikan.. dan ekspresinya tetap tenang seperti biasanya, apa dia juga sudah tau fakta ini?

"Yah.. tapi untuk kalian berdua mungkin akan lebih tepat jika menyebutkan setengah iblis. Ayah kalian adalah seorang manusia biasa dan ibu kalian adalah iblis yang termasuk salah satu bagian keluarga bangsawan Gremory, Kushina Gremory"

"Kushina Gremory? Ibuku?" aku mendesis pelan yang mungkin tidak terlalu terdengar oleh orang orang di ruangan ini "Senpai, tolong ceritakan semua yang kau tau" aku mengatakan itu sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di depanku.. aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diriku, semuanya terlalu memusingkan untuk otakku yang bodoh ini

"Onii-chan.." Erza memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan itu cukup membuatku sadar bahwa apa yang aku lakukan tadi tidaklah sopan

Aku kembali duduk sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing "Maaf kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan.. Senpai, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan semua yang aku ketahui.. Kushina Gremory adalah adik dari pemimpin Gremory saat ini atau yang mudahnya adalah ayahku sendiri.. jadi bisa dikatakan kalian adalah saudara sepupuku, ibu kalian adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan dikatakan selama jaman perang dia dapat menghabisi satu kelompok malaikat jatuh sendirian. Tapi sayangnya dia harus diasingkan oleh pemimpin keluarga terdahulu karena memaksakan menikah dengan ayahmu Namikaze Minato yang seorang manusia dan mendapat tentangan keras dari pemimpin Gremory sebelumnya" Rias senpai menceritakan itu dengan raut muka yang masam. Aku sudah sepenuhnya mengabaikan orang lain di dalam ruangan ini, yang aku perhatikan hannyalah Rias-senpai yang sedang menceritakan asal usulku

"Jika kalian memang keluargaku.. kemana saja kalian selama ini hah? Kalian membiarkan kami hidup sengsara.. tidak jika itu hanya aku saja tak masalah, tapi sampai membuat Erza juga sengsara harus hidup bersamaku itu tak bisa aku maafkan" aku mengepalkan tanganku keras keras

Tiba tiba Erza memelukku dan aku mengerti bahwa dia ingin membuatku tenang "Onii-chan.. kau tau aku tak masalah harus hidup miskin sekalipun, asal itu denganmu aku tak masalah" Erza mengatakan itu dengan senyum lembut

Ugh aku sungguh beruntung memiliki adik seperti dia.. aku membenamkan wajahku dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan emosiku yang sudah mencapai puncaknya yang ditambah kepalaku sedikit pusing memikirkan itu

"Naruto-kun kau sepenuhnya salah jika kau mengatakan bahwa kami mengabaikanmu padahal kau masih termasuk keluarga Gremory.. senbenarnya kepala keluarga Gremory saat ini sangat ingin mengangkat kalian ke dalam keluarga. Tapi karena statusnya sebagai keluarga bangsawan dia tak dapat memperlakukan seorang iblis secara istimewa apalagi dalam kasus ini kalian adalah setengah iblis, dan itu akan menimbulkan rasa iri dalam iblis lain.. maka dari itu keluarga memutuskan untuk menjaga kalian dari jauh"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kami masih bisa aman sampai kemarin ya?" aku sudah merasa tenang sejak mendapat pelukan hangat dari Erza, sepertinya aku dapat berpikir jernih mulai dari sini "Jadi kenapa kami baru diserang kemarin padahal selama ini aman aman saja?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan dengan baik Naruto-kun? Seperti yang aku katakan tadi kalian adalah anak dari Kushina Gremory yang membantai satu pasukan malaikat jatuh jadi mereka ingin membalas dendam.. entah dari mana mereka berhasil mendapat informasi tentang kalian"

"Ughh.. apa kita akan aman setelah ini ya?" aku mengeluh pada diriku sendiri "Oh bagaimana dengan pertanyaan terakhir? Kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup padahal sudah jelas aku merasa kalau aku tertusuk dibagian dada dan itu sangat sakit"

"Kalau pertanyaan itu akan dijawab oleh Sona.. karena dia yang menyelamatkan kalian bukan aku"

"Heh? Jadi yang menyelamatkan kami bukan Rias-senpai?" aku salah mengira bahwa yang menyelamatkan kami adalah Rias-senpai.. jelas aku mengira dia yang datang menyelamatkan kami karena dia kan Gremory sedangkan Sona-kaichou kalau tidak salah bermarga Shitori kan?

"Maafkan aku karena kami saat itu tidak bisa datang menyelamatkan kalian dikarenakan kami harus membersihkan wilayah ini dari para iblis liar.. maka aku meminta bantuan pada Sona untuk itu"

"Ah uhm tak apa kok" aku sedikit kecewa karena baru pertama ini aku menyebut kata 'keluarga' selain untuk Erza

"Jujur Namikaze-kun, kami sedikit terlambat waktu itu dan kau sudah mati saat kami sampai" kaichou berbicara dengan tenang heh aku sudah mati? Tapi aku masih disini kan? Aku meraba seluruh tubuhku memastikan anggota tubhku masih lengkap dan sepertinya kakiku masih menapak tanah tuh

"Jadi bagaimana aku bisa selamat jika waktu itu aku sudah mati?" aku kembali bertanya karena itu menggangu pikiranku kau tau.. orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali bukankah itu suatu keajaiban?

"Kau lupa satu hal Namikaze-kun.. jika bagi manusia itu memang mustahil tapi berbeda dengan iblis" oh benar juga aku melupakan fakta bahwa mereka ini semua iblis, pantas saja mereka bebas menguasai orang mati

"Bagi iblis ada yang dinamakan sistem Evil piece yang dapat memberikan kehidupan baru bagi orang lain dengan menjadikan mereka budak iblis yang ditentukan menurut bidak catur.. sistem ini diciptakan oleh Beelzebub-sama seorang dari 4 Great satan didunia bawah"

"Tunggu dulu.. budak? Jadi aku sekarang sudah menjadi budak dari kaichou?"

"Sepertinya kau salah memahaminya Namikaze-kun, memang kami memakai kata 'budak' disini tapi ada beberapa keluarga memperlakukan budak iblis mereka dengan baik kau tau.. mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai bawahan, karena tujuan utama pembuatan sistem ini untuk mempertahankan populasi kaum iblis itu sendiri"

Aku menghela napas setelah mendengar itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, jadi apa pekerjaan budak iblis? Semoga tidak berat karena aku masih harus mencari uang untuk kebutuhan aku dan Erza

"Jadi karena aku sudah menjadi budak iblismu, apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" aku memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Tidak banyak Namikaze-kun, untukku kau hanya harus masuk anggota osis dan mengikuti semua perintahku" kaichou mengatakan itu dengan kacamata mengkilap memantulkan cahaya.. hey itu terjadi di anime yang aku tonton ketika orang sedang berecana licik

"Ap, apa itu akan memakan banyak waktu?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit gugup

"Tentu saja Namikaze-kun ini pasti akan memakan waktu yang banyak" kaichou tersenyum kecil sambil mengatakan itu

"Kalau begitu aku akan menolaknya, kaichou.. bagaimanapun aku harus mencari uang untuk kebutuhanku dan Erza.. aku harus bekerja paruh waktu demi mendapatkan uang, aku tak ingin menggantungkan hidup pada orang lain"

"Kalau masalah itu kau tak perlu cemas Namikaze-kun. Kami akan menggajimu setiap melakukan pekerjaan bagus, jadi berjuanglah" aku hanya melihat ke arah Erza untuk mendapat persetujuan darinya, dan dibalas hanya senyum yang dapat aku artikan bahwa dia setuju saja

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. aku akan terima tawaran itu"

* * *

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? membosankan ya? oke chapter depan mungkin Naruto akan menunjukan kekuatannya tapi tentu saja tidak akan langsung hebat atau jadi Godlike.. kekuatan itu naik bertahap hehe

saran dan kritik akan semua saya terima tulis saja semua di review

Febry out


End file.
